neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Koma is Coming
Mrs. Koma is Coming is a mission given by Mike. Objectives *Enter Mike's truck *Drive to the forest *Follow Mike to the vantage point *Cover Lis and Mike and kill any attackers *Escape back to Mike's house Script Neil walks into Mike's backyard and finds Mike and Lis gabber dancing to Rainbow In The Sky starting at 1:23 over Lis' radio player. As Neil addresses them, the two of them quickly stop as Lis turns the song off on her radio Neil: 'So, this is what you guys've been doing? '''Lis: '''Doing what? '''Neil: '''This...rave stuff, I guess, I don't know. Anyway, Mike, you find out anything? '''Mike: '''Yeah, I followed the tire treads and it turns out they're basing themselves out of some old trailer in the woods near the lake. Anyway, if we sneak over there, and somehow subdue them, not only does that solve your robbery problem, but fuck, we could also get a nice cut of the loot of whatever they've got there. '''Neil: '''Alright then, the sooner we do this, the sooner we finish. C'mon. ''Neil walks out of the backyard, followed by Mike & Lis The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to enter Mike's truck The player enters Mike's truck. The player is instructed to drive to the forest. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''Alright, so where we going? '''Mike: '''That access road near the lake going through the woods we went by earlier. '''Neil: '''Alright, so can we go in through the front or what? '''Mike: '''No, I was thinking Lis and I go in and you cover us with this here rifle I got. '''Neil: '''But I wasn't trained as a sniper- '''Mike: '''I'm not formally trained as a ninja, yet I still do it! '''Neil: '''So anyway, you two sneak in, take their loot, and we make our way back out? '''Mike: '''Pretty much. '''Neil: '''Yeah, alright. Oh, speaking of, Lis, have you killed anyone? '''Lis: '''What- '''Neil: '''Mike and I were talking about it when we were following that guy there and I was wondering if you or Mike ever killed anyone before. '''Lis: '''I was speeding one time and I almost hit a guy at a crosswalk. '''Neil: '''Almost? '''Lis: '''Yeah. But fuck that, we can do it! I'm the best goddamn MVT player in town! '''Mike: '''Fuck yeah! MVT! '''Neil: '''What's MVT? '''Mike: '''Only the best game ever! '''Lis: ''*Over Mike* A game where you get to run around and steal cars and shit. '''Neil: '''So you two only know how to do this stuff from video games? '''Lis: '''Yeah, that a problem old man? '''Neil: '''Kinda, but fuck it. It's not like we're gonna be shooting or-fuck, speaking of, do you guys even know how to use guns? '''Mike: '''I got a pistol. '''Neil: '''Are you good with it? '''Lis: '''He tried to shoot a bottle and he missed every time- '''Mike: '''Shut up! '''Lis: '''You shut up! '''Neil: '''Hey! I'm not here to babysit, so if you two wanna fight like this, I can turn this car around and you don't get to do your...your "badass ninja shit" or whatever it is. Now, will you kindly shut up now? '''Lis: '''Okay. ''The player arrives at the forest. The player is instructed to follow Mike to the vantage point. During so, a conversation erupts Neil: 'Alright, we're going on foot. Mike, lead the way. '''Mike: '''Right, all you guys keep fucking quiet. We're going in ninja-navy seal style. '''Lis: '''Ninja navy seal? '''Neil: '''Better than green beret vampires. '''Lis: '''Oh, we got a comedian! ''After arriving at the vantage point, a cutscene occurs Mike hands Neil a sniper rifle. Neil examines it as they make conversation 'Mike: '''Right, so we're good. Just keep a cool head and we'll blend in. '''Lis: '''Well, all of us but Neil. '''Mike: '''Fuck, yeah. We gotta think of something if we get caught. '''Neil: '''We ain't gonna get caught with the two of your's super stealthy ninja skills, right? '''Lis: '''If we get caught, you'd better use your paratrooper skills to get us out of it. '''Mike: '''So that there's a bolt-action rifle with a- '''Neil: '''Yep, I know about these. You two just get down there and look pretty. '''Lis: '''Well...c'mon, let's roll. ''Lis and Mike run down the hill as Neil crouches down with the rifle The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to cover Lis and Mike as the enter the trailer. After the enter the trailer, groups of rednecks arrive at the trailer and begin shooting at it. The player is then instructed to kill the rednecks After killing all the rednecks, a cutscene occurs Neil walks down the hill with the rifle and meets Lis & Mike exiting the trailer, both covered in blood and carrying duffelbags 'Neil: '''Hey, you guys need to go to the hospital? '''Lis: '''Nah, we're fine. '''Neil: '''But...but all this blood- '''Mike: '''It ain't ours. '''Neil: '''Uh...alright then. Now let's get out of here before more of these knuckledraggers show up. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to escape back to Mike's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Lis: '''You were a pathfinder, right? Get us back to Mike's. '''Neil: '''That's not what a pathfinder does, but whatever. How much do you find on that internet? '''Lis: '''A lot. Hell, maybe you can look up that time when Mike got himself arrested for cashing a fake million dollar check through a drive-thru bank. '''Mike: ''*Interrupting Lis* I thought we weren't gonna talk about that no more! '''Lis: '''Relax, it wasn't as stupid as this- '''Mike: '''Wasn't as stupid? I'm still wanted in Staunton County! '''Neil: '''And even then, what was so stupid about this? '''Lis: '''For one, we got caught- '''Neil: '''That was a given. '''Lis: '''And secondly, we got all that money, like, too much of it. '''Mike: '''Too much money isn't a bad thing. '''Lis: '''Of course it is! One, you gotta launder it, two, you can't spend all wild with it-hell, don't spend wild with it or else your folks'll find out about it. '''Neil: '*Laughs* ''All the joys of independent living! ''The player arrives back at Mike's house. Upon arrival, a custscene occurs Neil, Mike, and Lis are walking up to Mike's house. As they walk up, Lis speaks to the both of them 'Lis: '''Crazy good fucking deal folks. We got our cash, we helped our new amigo Neil here get back at those guys who robbed his store, and now life should be a lot easier for the three of us! '''Neil: '''I hope so. '''Lis: '''Ah, speaking of, here's your cut. ''Lis reaches into her bag and tosses Neil a wad of cash. Neil counts the money as they converse 'Lis: '''You know, for helping us out with that...and for letting us hang around your store. '''Neil: '''Five thousand? '''Lis: '''Hell yeah. I mean, at least it's a lot more than what you make in a week- '''Mike: '''Or a month. '''Neil: '''Yeah, around there. Hell, I had a fun time, we all did, right? '''Mike: '''Yeah, just like a video game! '''Neil: '''Yeah, sure. Anyway, uh...I'm gonna go now, so if anything new comes up with you guys, get me on the wire. '''Lis: '''Hey, yeah, let us know too if you're doing anything. '''Neil: '''Yeah...later on. ''Neil waves goodbye as Lis & Mike walk inside Mike's house Mission Passed